Betrayal
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] [Greed x Kimbly] Necesito decir algo?


**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

_**

"Betrayal"

by Emiko Mihara

Greed caminaba por los pasillos subterráneos debajo de "Devil's Nest", su guarida. Mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sus ojos ocultos detrás de sus lentes oscuros. No parecía ir a ningún lado en particular, más bien, parecía estar buscando algo, ya que cada vez que giraba en alguna esquina, levantaba la mirada del piso, como esperando encontrarse con alguien.

Continuó su camino a ciegas, suspirando decepcionado de vez en cuando. Giró en otra de las tantas desviaciones y unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás acompañados por una voz en su oído, que lo hizo estremecerse... de deseo.

- ¿Me buscabas? – fue la siseante pregunta que apenas pudo oír.

- Puede ser... ¿Vos me buscabas? – preguntó el homunculi tomando los brazos que lo rodeaban y girándose para enfrentar al que lo había sorprendido.

Frente a él, un hombre delgado, con fuertes brazos y torso, vestido con una remera blanca, chaqueta bordo, pantalones y zapatos negros. Piel blanca pálida, cabello negro profundo, amarrado con una cinta color sangre. Sus ojos dorados lo miraban con lujuria y una sonrisa de lado, prepotente y hasta burlona adornaba sus delgados labios.

- Claro que sí. – respondió la fría voz del Crimson Alchemist teñida de deseo.

De la nada se arrojó sobre Greed, empujándolo hasta la pared y comenzó a besarlo como si se le fuera el alma en ello. Sin siquiera abandonar el beso, el homunculi invirtió las posiciones, acorralando al alquimista entre su cuerpo y la pared, levantándolo en el aire. Kimbly le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, acercándolo lo suficiente para que sintiera todo su cuerpo...

¿Qué era lo que el Crimson Alchemist tenía que le atraía así¿Porqué se dejaba hacer de esta forma¿Porqué él, si podía tener a cualquiera? Greed no lo sabía, pero era algo mayor que cualquier otro deseo que hubiera sentido hasta ahora. Eso no era solo deseo... Era algo más...

Tal vez si hubiera ignorado ese fuego la primera noche, no tendría que pasar por esto ahora...

**» FLASHBACK »»» START »»»»»**

Era de noche y todos los demás dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones. Roa, Dolcetto y Marta, dormían en la misma habitación, ya que estaban demasiado acostumbrados a pasar las noches juntos. Aún siendo kimeras, mantenían los recuerdos y el afecto de cuando eran humanos.

_**«Desde el incidente, hace poco más de una semana...»**_ comenzó a vagar su pensamiento.

Greed estaba caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso. Estuvo a punto de ir a su habitación, pero no pudo. Continuó caminando silenciosamente, hasta encontrarse de pie frente a esa puerta... "su" puerta...

_**«Desde el preciso primer segundo en que te vi... Te deseo»**_

Sus manos abandonaron los bolsillos del pantalón y se apoyaron contra la oscura y derruida madera. Empujó, abriendo la puerta y de inmediato lo vio.

Estaba de espaldas hacia él, apoyando sus manos en el marco de la ventana. Trayendo puesto solo un pantalón. Su espalda descubierta, de un suave color blanco, mostraba algunas viejas cicatrices.

- No deberías hacer eso... – advirtió siseando con su voz. No se giro para verlo.

- ¿Hacer qué, eh? – inquirió despreocupadamente Greed, entrando en la habitación.

- Entrar sin anunciarte... -

- ¿A no? – replicó con una leve sonrisa, cerrando apenas la puerta detrás de él.

- Estuve a punto de volarte en pedazos. -

- Ja, ja, ja... ¡Qué divertido! – exclamó, tapando con su risotada, el ruido de la puerta al trabarse – Eso me gustaría verlo... Kimbly. -

El Crimson Alchemist sonrió solo para sí, antes de girarse y ver a Greed.

- Por favor... ¿No me crees capaz? – le preguntó en tono despreocupado, levantando los hombros.

- No es que no te crea capaz... de intentarlo. – aclaró Greed, acercándose lentamente a él – Pero... me parece muy difícil que lo consiguieras... -

Kimbly bufó, abandonando por unos segundos su eterna sonrisa prepotente. Cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros, retomando su actitud habitual.

- Y dime Greed... ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación a tan altas horas de la noche...? – sus ojos dorados se abrieron para encontrarse con que Greed estaba casi sobre él.

- No sé... – respondió el homunculi, colocando uno de sus brazos a cada lado de la cintura del alquimista – ¿No se te ocurre nada...? -

- Ju... – Kimbly apartó los brazos del homunculi – Por favor. – dijo en tono irónico y dándole la espalda se alejó unos pasos de él.

- ¿Qué? – replicó Greed, quitándose los lentes oscuros.

- Anda... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – casi exigió Kimbly, aún dándole la espalda.

- A ti. – susurró en su oído.

Greed estaba detrás de Kimbly, rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el abdomen descubierto del morocho, mientras intentaba lamer el lóbulo de su oreja... Kimbly se quedo en silencio, muy quieto, dejándose tocar por el homunculi. Sus ojos dorados llegaron a la puerta y se preguntó si...

- No lo intentes. – susurró Greed en su oído – Está cerrada. -

- Vaya... Parece que piensas en todo... – pareció asegurar.

- ¿Parece? -

- Sabes que si quisiera, podría volarla en pedacitos... – se jactó.

- No, no podrías... Te falta el detonante. – medio rió Greed al marcarle su error al morocho.

- Ju... Has estado estudiando... -

- Cuando se trata de conseguir algo que quiero... Hago todo lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo. -

- ¿En verdad? -

- Ya te lo explique una vez. – comenzó Greed – Como mi nombre te lo dice, soy codicioso... Lo quiero todo... Dinero... Poder... Eternidad... – comenzó a enumerar, acercando cada vez más su cuerpo al del otro – Sexo... -

- Ya veo. – simuló comprender Kimbly – Entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacerme exactamente...? – pregunto en tono mordaz.

Greed comenzó a explorar con su lengua el arco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro del alquimista. Una de sus manos continuaba describiendo círculos sobre el marcado abdomen de Kimbly, mientras la otra masajeaba ligeramente los pezones. La mente del Crimson Alchemist estaba comenzando a nublarse... Una de las frías manos de Greed se deslizó por el pálido abdomen y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Kimbly se giró y tomándolo por el rostro, lo beso. No fue para nada un beso suave. Mucho menos dulce. Fue hambriento y desesperado, queriéndolo todo...

- ¿Porqué? – inquirió Greed una vez que el alquimista lo soltó.

- Si realmente siempre consigues lo que quieres, no gano nada con resistirme¿ne? – aportó Kimbly con una sonrisa, volviendo a besar al homunculi.

Dando unos pasos hacía atrás y arrastrándolo con él, se sentó en la polvorienta cama, sentando a Kimbly sobre sus piernas. Comenzó besando su pecho, mientras sus manos terminaban de desabrocharle el pantalón. Acarició la espalda una y otra vez con la punta de sus dedos, de arriba abajo, para luego introducir sus manos frías por detrás del pantalón y acariciar los glúteos del alquimista con vehemencia. Su lengua mojaba todo el cuello y hombros de Kimbly, que lo tomaba del chaleco, con su cuello estirado hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Su otra mano en la cadera de Kimbly, comenzó a deslizar el pantalón, consiguiendo dejar el trasero del alquimista descubierto. Deslizó su mano hasta la entrada húmeda y la forzó para que entraran dos de sus dedos, sin siquiera lubricarlos. Kimbly se tensó apenas, aunque solo fue por el segundo en el que se alejó de la boca de Greed. Trato de ahogar la molestia volviendo a ella, apretando con sus manos la piel blanca del chaleco del homunculi.

Greed lo tomó de la nuca y acercándolo más, comenzó a besarlo más desesperadamente, abriendo sus labios y obligando a Kimbly a hacer lo mismo para poder introducir su lengua en esa boca que le supo a gloria.

Sus entrepiernas comenzaron a rozarse al ritmo que la mano de Greed dictaba en el trasero del alquimista. Cada vez se introducía más rápido y profundo, siendo ahora cuatro los dedos dentro de Kimbly, que ladeaba su cuello a un lado, entregándoselo al homunculi como si se tratara de un vampiro.

Kimbly no tardo en comenzar a gemir en un tono ronco, nada parecido al siseo con el que hablaba siempre. Se aferró con ganas a la espalda del homunculi, que se entretenía viendo correr la sangre por las piernas blancas, manchando las sábanas y el piso de madera.

A Greed le gusto por fin estar con alguien que no se quejara de su "rudeza", es más, parecía que al alquimista le gustaba, por que los gemidos fueron aumentando, al igual que sus respiraciones y excitaciones.

De un brusco empujón, el homunculi arrojó a Kimbly a la cama, y colocándose sobre él, comenzó a morder sus hombros y parte de su cuello, asiendo que más sangre se derramara sobre las sábanas.

No supo cuando ni como, pero en unos segundos ya se encontraba penetrándolo con fuerza, aferrándose a esas caderas blancas, gimiendo como nunca lo había hecho...

**» FLASHBACK »»» END »»»»»**

Habían pasado dos semanas y cada vez los encuentros eran menos pensados. Se volvieron necesarios. No podían reunirse sin terminar en la cama teniendo relaciones, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba al homunculi...

Comenzaba a ser algo más que solo sexo. No entendía por que, pero necesitaba oír a Kimbly decir su nombre; oírlo decir que lo necesitaba; oírlo decir que... que...

- Greed... Vayamos a la habitación... – pidió Kimbly en un susurro. Se encontraban demasiado excitados como para esperar, pero aún así, Greed obedeció, aunque no supo porque.

Con el Crimsom Alchemist aún en sus brazos, el homunculi comenzó a caminar por la vereda de túneles, hasta una de las tantas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Subió uno a uno los escalones, mirando de soslayo al alquimista, que se encontraba como dormido; sus brazos blancos le rodeaban el cuello y su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el hombro.

Llegó al pasillo del segundo piso, casi en penumbras, con uno o dos rayos de luna atravesando la madera podrida que tapiaba las ventanas. Kimbly se acercó más a él y el homunculi lo tomó más fuerte por las caderas. Llegó a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él con una patada silenciosa.

- Zolf... – murmuró con deseo en el oído del alquimista, depositándolo lentamente en la cama. Se recostó sobre él, comenzando a quitar suavemente la ropa, besando cada una de las cicatrices brillantes y plateadas sobre el pálido torso de Kimbly que suspiró cansinamente ante estas singulares atenciones.

Contrario a cualquier otra noche juntos, Greed se tomo su tiempo. Acaricio de forma lenta y tranquila todo el cuerpo de Kimbly, besando y lamiendo todo, recordando con leves sonrisas de lado los lugares que hicieron gemir a Zolf.

Quitó toda la ropa del cuerpo del alquimista y al tenerlo por fin completamente desnudo se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirando al hombre debajo de él. Sus pensamientos eran tan intensos que se volvieron palabras sin su consentimiento y al estar besando de nuevo el cuello blanco, no contuvo el comentario:

- Eres hermoso, Zolf. -

Greed se quitó el chaleco de cuero y la musculosa negra, dejando su torso tostado y bien formado a la vista. Se volvió a recostar sobre el alquimista y refregándose contra él, lo instó a que le quitara los pantalones. Kimbly contuvo a duras penas un gemido por la forma tan erótica en que el homunculi le había siseado al oído. Bajó sus manos acariciando los costados de Greed hasta llegar a la cintura del dichoso pantalón y aferrándolo entre sus dedos con fuerza, lo jaló, dejando el perfectamente redondo trasero tostado del homunculi a la vista, además de liberar la insistente erección del homunculi.

La mano de Greed buscó la de Zolf y la guió hasta sus erecciones, que se rozaban apenas. Lo hizo tomar su miembro al mismo tiempo que él tomaba el del alquimista y comenzaron a masturbarse mutuamente, de forma lenta en un principio, acelerando al ritmo que dictaban los gemidos del otro.

Apoyando su pecho contra el de Zolf, la otra mano de Greed se deslizó por la cadera del alquimista, rodeando su cintura hasta llegar a su trasero. Una vez ahí, le separó las nalgas y buscó el orificio que tanto placer les daba a ambos. Introdujo un dedo y al sentir lo lubricado que estaba el ano de Zolf, introdujo tres dedos de un solo jalón, arrancando el gemido más profundo de la garganta del alquimista, junto con toda su esencia derramada entre sus dedos y parte de su abdomen.

Greed quitó sus dedos de la entrada de Kimbly para volver a apoyar su peso en ese brazo y separarse del cuerpo del alquimista. Una vez echo y mientras miraba a Zolf a los ojos, lamió todo el semen que había quedado entre sus dedos, de la manera más sensual e incitante que pudo.

- ¿Empezamos? – siseó acercándose al oído de Zolf, con algo más que lujuria en su voz. Kimbly no respondió. Estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para oír algo más que el rápido y pesado latir de su corazón, resonando en sus oídos.

Con un suave empujón, Greed entró en el cuerpo de Zolf, regalándole un gemido en el oído, que este respondió de igual manera. Los brazos de Kimbly no tardaron en aferrarse a la espalda del homunculi, rodeándole el cuello, gimiéndole al oído, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro surcado de sudor. Greed también se aferraba a Zolf, pero no solo con su cuerpo. En su mente, una voz gritaba, cada vez más fuerte, una frase que el homunculi no alcanzaba a entender por todo el placer que le recorría el cuerpo, nublándole los sentidos.

Las estocadas eran cada vez más profundas y los gemidos más fuertes. La voz ronca de Zolf repetía el nombre de Greed en su oído como si eso le proporcionara más placer del que sentía ya, mientras Greed apretaba su mandíbula, gimiendo solo 'mhmmhh'. El éxtasis se acercaba de una manera tan potente que creyeron que gritarían tan fuerte como para despertarlos a todos:

- ¡AH¡AHAHH¡MÁS¡MÁÁÁAAHHHHH¡AH¡GREEEEEEEED! – gritó el alquimista derramándose por segunda vez en la mano del homunculi que hacía solo unos segundos había comenzado a masturbarlo.

- ¡NH¡MHMMHH¡AH¡AHAAHH! – gimió Greed al sentir que Zolf se había corrido en su mano - ¡AH¡AHHAAH¡ZOLF¡AHAHH¡TE AMOOOOOHHHH! – y se corrió dentro del alquimista, desplomándose sobre él después.

Los minutos siguientes pasaron como si nada. Ambos envueltos en el placer del orgasmo absoluto... Pero, aún cuando estaba un poco desorientado, Kimbly escuchó perfectamente lo que Greed gritó... Por eso se mantenía callado, esperando que fuera el de ojos carmín el primero en hablar.

Greed se movió apenas, despertándose de inmediato del letargo en el que había caído su cuerpo. Pestañeó varias veces antes de levantarse y salir de dentro de Zolf, todo sin mirarlo a la cara. Se movió, sentándose en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda y encendió un cigarrillo. Mientras fumaba, trataba de recordar si realmente había dicho lo que creía que había dicho. Por suerte para él, Zolf se lo confirmó.

- ¿De verdad...? – musitó despacio en el oído de Greed, abrazándolo por la espalda - ¿De verdad vos...? – trató de nuevo, pero fue Greed el que no lo dejó terminar:

- Sí. – fue lo que respondió. Solo eso y nada más.

El silencio los rodeó a ambos nuevamente, pero Zolf no se alejó de Greed, se acercó un poco más y descansó su cabeza en el hombro del homunculi, para luego decir:

- Entonces... A esto es lo que llaman amor¿eh? – dijo despacio con una tenue sonrisa. Greed giró el rostro para verlo – Creo... que me gusta. -

Pasaron varias semanas desde la extraña declaración y Greed creyó que los sentimientos del alquimista eran verdaderos... Que iluso. Era de noche y habían quedado bastante exhaustos después de una sesión extrañamente larga de sexo. Por alguna razón, Zolf no parecía satisfacerse esa noche.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Greed, mirándolo a esos ojos dorados tan extraños.

- No... Yo... Greed. – lo llamó – Quería preguntarte algo. – dijo sentándose en la cama. Greed se quedó acostado, mirando la pálida espalda del alquimista.

- ¿Qué? – y encendió un cigarrillo.

- Yo... Quiero saber... ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esa bolsa¿Porqué... la cuidas tanto? – dijo señalando la bolsa que descansaba sobre la mesa de la habitación que compartían hacía una o dos semanas.

Greed no contestó de inmediato. Pareció meditar un rato en si responder o no. Finalmente se levantó de la cama, exponiendo su cuerpo hermosamente desnudo bajo la luz de las velas. Tomó la bolsa y regresó a sentarse junto a Kimbly en la cama. Le puso la bolsa sobre las piernas.

- Ábrela. – le dijo tomando una larga bocanada al cigarrillo, tirando el humo por su nariz unos segundos después.

Kimbly miró la bolsa unos segundos y luego la abrió despacio. Metió una mano dentro y tocó lo que se escondía entre los pliegues de la tela.

- Es un... ¿cráneo? – preguntó mirando dentro de la bolsa.

- No es solo un cráneo... es mi cráneo. – respondió Greed con una sonrisa que Kimbly respondió.

- Ya sé lo que es... Pero no me contestaste¿Porque lo llevas siempre contigo...? -

- No sabes nada¿ne? – dijo Greed levantando una ceja – Es mi debilidad, por tanto no quiero que mis enemigos la tengan... – dijo cerrando la bolsa, dejándola en el piso. Se acercó a Kimbly y lo besó - ¿Será nuestro secreto? – le susurró.

- Claro. – respondió el ojidorado rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, acostándose para atrás para besarlo con pasión.

**»»»«««**

Habían capturado al menor de los Elric: Alphonse. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan de Greed. Quería saber como ligar el alma a un objeto de la forma en que Edward lo había hecho con la de Alphonse. Era la única manera de ser... Inmortal.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices! – gritó la armadura de Alphonse – Esto no puede llamarse vida. No lo intentes. – trataba de convencerlo, en vano.

- Por favor... Mi existencia tampoco puede ser llamada vida¿no crees? – dijo Greed haciéndole una seña a Roa, para que se acercara a él – Permíteme enseñarte algo... – murmuró y antes de agregar algo, la cabeza de Greed salió volando gracias a un golpe del mazo de Roa. Alphonse no cabía en su impresión.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? – le dijo a Roa – Sé que era malo, pero ¿no era acaso uno de tus camaradas? – le gritó.

- Cielos... – se oyó la voz de Greed y su cuerpo decapitado se levantó del suelo. Su cabeza se reconstruyó en unos pocos segundos – Trata de hacerlo más suave la próxima vez¿quieres? – le dijo a Roa mientras se sonaba el cuello y este asintió.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo? – Alphonse no podía pensar con claridad, pero pronto una sola idea cabía en su casco - ¿Eres un homunculi! – gritó.

- Felicidades. Adivinaste. – se rió Greed y le hizo una señal a Marta, que caminó hasta Alphonse, le quitó las cadenas y levantándole el casco, se metió en su interior.

- ¡No¿Qué haces¡Sal de ahí! – exigió Alphonse, pero Marta, en su interior, lograba controlar todos sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué hago con él, jefe? – preguntó la kimera desde adentro de Alphonse.

- Por ahora solo mantenlo quieto¿de acuerdo Marta? – respondió Greed.

**_«Me pregunto donde estará...»_** pensó el homunculi.

Súbitamente, una de las paredes resplandeció y una puerta con el símbolo de la cruz y la serpiente surgió gracias a la alquimia. Alphonse sabía quien era aún antes de que entrara.

**/PUMP/** se abrió de un golpe y un poco de humo cubrió las figuras que entraron sin permiso.

- ¡Devuélveme a mi otouto! – gritó Edward con odio en los ojos.

- ¡Nii-san! – gritó Alphonse al ver al rubio y luego, al ver quién lo acompañaba - ¡Sensei! -

- Mantente quieto Alphonse. – ordenó Izumi chocando sus manos – Edward, ese es el líder. – dijo mirando a Greed. Tocó el suelo y luego de un resplandor alquímico, cientos de púas de fría y filosa roca surgieron sucesivamente en cuestión de segundos, hasta que finalmente rodearon a Greed y lo atravesaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Bien echo! – gritó Edward, acercándose al homunculi.

- ¡No¡Cuidado nii-san! – gritó Alphonse al ver la sonrisa en los sangrantes labios de Greed.

- ¿NANI! – exclamó Edward, echándose para atrás con un salto, sin poder esquivar el golpe de Greed en su estómago.

- ¡Es un homunculi! – gritó Alphonse, aunque Izumi ya lo sabía.

La maestra de los Elric se interpuso entre Greed y Edward, para tratar de darle tiempo al rubio de alejarse, pero recibió un golpe del homunculi en el estómago. Cayó de rodillas, pero se puso de pie enseguida. Estuvo a punto de usar la alquimia pero cayó repentinamente al suelo, vomitando sangre.

- ¡SENSEI! – gritaron Alphonse y Edward juntos, este último acercándose a Izumi, para ayudarla.

- ¡Estoy bien! – dijo la mujer, soltándose del agarre del rubio – No le des la espalda. – le aconsejó.

Edward se encontró frente a frente con Greed y lo miró unos segundos, tratando de encontrarle una debilidad. Chocó sus palmas y sacó del suelo una lanza de dragón. La tomó con ambas manos, preparándose para atacar.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja... – se rió Greed, tocándose la frente – ¿De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme, pequeño alquimista? – se mofó y Edward contuvo un arranque de gritos.

- Me he enfrentado con otros homunculi y aún estoy vivo. – se jactó.

- No, no, no... No soy solo un homunculi. – comenzó Greed.

Sus brazos perdieron el tono tostado y se volvieron completamente negros. Su ropa desapareció y todo su cuerpo se volvió de ese color oscuro, con simples líneas rojas recorriendo sus brazos, su mentón y su cuello.

- Soy el escudo final. – dijo sonriendo.

La batalla comenzó y parecía mantenerse pareja, al menos los primeros segundos antes de que la lanza de Edward se quebrara al impactar en el estómago del homunculi. Edward intentaba golpearlo con su _Automaid_ transformado en cuchilla, pero cada vez que se acercaba a golpear a Greed, este se adelantaba y lo golpeaba primero.

Repentinamente se oyeron gritos y disparos desde el piso de arriba y uno de los secuaces de Greed apareció en la puerta que Edward e Izumi habían creado para entrar:

- ¡Greed¡Son los militar—! – pero decenas de balas le atravesaron el cuerpo antes de que pudiera terminar.

- ¡Cierren esa puerta¡Rápido! – gritó Dolcetto y de inmediato obedecieron.

La puerta se cerró, pero la pared continua voló en pedazos dos segundos después. Una gran columna de humo, tierra y pedazos de piedra se elevó, impidiéndoles la vista a todos. Cuando comenzó a aclarar, una figura apareció en el hueco. Greed no podía confundir ese cuerpo que ya conocía tan bien...

- ¡Kimbly! – gritó volviendo a su forma humana.

La figura de Kimbly se erguía de manera prepotente entre los trozos de pared derrumbados y una sonrisa adornaba su pálido rostro. Mantenía los brazos atrás, en su espalda.

- Hola Greed... – murmuró en tono mordaz mientras una figura vestida de azul aparecía junto a él. Kimbly le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, acercándole más.

- Archer... - murmuró Ed.

- ¿Qué... Porqué...? – balbuceó Greed sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Kimbly levantó el otro brazo y le mostró que en él sostenía la bolsa en la que Greed guardaba su preciada debilidad. Cuando lo vio, todo estuvo claro para el homunculi.

- ¡BASTARDO¡ME TRAICIONASTE! – gritó, pero fue lo único que llegó a decir.

Los militares tiraron las puertas abajo y comenzaron a disparar dentro de la habitación. Todo se tornó caótico y Greed fue tironeado del brazo por Dolcetto y Marta, siguiendo a Roa que cargaba a Alphonse en su hombro.

Lo último que Greed vio antes de salir de ahí hacia las alcantarillas, fue el rostro de Zolf: la sonrisa había desaparecido y su mirada estaba vacía.

**»»»«««**

- ¡Todo es culpa de ese bastardo! – gritaba Marta.

Dolcetto y Roa se habían separado de ella y Greed para entretener a los militares, para que así, ella y el jefe consiguieran escapar. Ahora estaban en medio del bosque con Alphonse a cuestas, sin pistas de sus compañeros, con los perros del gobierno aún detrás de ellos.

- ¡Voy a matarlo! – gritó la kimera una vez más, golpeando el tronco de un árbol.

- No. No vas a hacerlo Marta. – le dijo Greed, bajándose los anteojos para poder verla mejor.

- ¡Pero nos traicionó! – se dio la razón la rubia, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sí, si... Pero es mi trabajo matarlo. Que eso te quede claro. – terminó la discusión en tono duro. Su mirada carmín se perdió unos momentos en el cielo, que comenzaba a teñirse con el crepúsculo.

- Siento interrumpir pero... ¿Qué harán conmigo? – inquirió Alphonse en tono inocente. Estaba sentado sobre la grama, viendo a Greed.

- Lo lamento. Me había olvidado de ti. – sonrió el homunculi – Ya no me sirves, así que te dejaré ir... – musitó cansinamente.

- ¿En verdad? -

- ¡Jefe¿Qué está diciendo? – medio gritó Marta, parándose frente a Greed.

El homunculi la miró un momento y luego la golpeó con fuerza en el estomago, causándole la inconciencia.

- ¿Porqué le hiciste eso? – gritó Alphonse poniéndose de pie. Greed, que tenía a la kimera en brazos caminó hasta él, le quitó el casco e introdujo a Marta dentro de la armadura - ¿Qué haces? -

- Cuídala por mí¿quieres? – sonrió Greed colocándole el casco de nuevo en su lugar a Alphonse – Ella nunca me hubiera dejado ir. – murmuró y desatando primero las cadenas de las muñecas de Alphonse, echó a correr – ¡Que no me siga! – gritó antes de perderse entre los árboles.

**»»»«««**

- Mataste a Dante. – dijo Edward al ver a Greed en la gran biblioteca. El cadáver de la anciana descansaba desmembrado en una esquina.

- Bueno... – respondió Greed con una media sonrisa, levantando los hombros.

Él en realidad no había matado a Dante y sabía lo que en realidad había pasado con ella, o por lo menos, creía saberlo. Alguien había dibujado ese circulo de transmutación en el piso, y lo más probable era que hubiera sido la propia Dante, porque los restos del cuerpo de Greed estaban en una mesa, no muy alejados de él.

- ¿Cómo pudiste...¡Era solo una anciana¡No podía defenderse! – le gritó Edward transformando su _Automaid_ en cuchilla.

- ¿Sabes algo niño? Estoy cansado de tu manera de hablarme. – se enfadó Greed.

La inminente batalla comenzó, pero debido al circulo de transmutación y a los restos de su cuerpo tan cercanos, la fuerza de Greed no se encontraba al cien por cien. Pronto Edward entendió en que se basaba el "escudo final" de Greed y utilizando la alquimia logró descomponer el carbono en la piel del homunculi y golpear directamente su cuerpo. Fueron varios golpes hasta que por fin, Edward descompuso el estomago de Greed y clavó el filo de su _Automaid_ en él.

La sangre cayó goteando al suelo, sobre las líneas negras del circulo y Greed regresó a su forma humana, aunque no servía de mucho. Iba a morir. Edward quitó su cuchilla del estómago del homunculi y este cayó de rodillas para desplomarse boca arriba en el suelo, escupiendo varias piedras rojas.

- Sabes... De todas... las formas... que creí... – comenzó Greed a balbucear – Nunca pensé que... terminaría así... – murmuró.

- ¿De que hablas? – se asustó Edward y se arrodillo junto a él.

- Mata a los demás por mi. – le dijo despacio – Los restos... humanos... ver quienes... éramos... esa es... nuestra debilidad... – musitó señalando la mesa – Nos recuerda que... no somos reales... -

Sus ojos carmín fueron perdiendo brillo y antes de apagarse por completo y de que la sangre del mismo color dejara de esparcirse por el suelo, sus labios pronunciaron una última palabra:

- Zolf... -

Algunos kilómetros lejos de la mansión de Dante, recorriendo el camino junto al río en un coche militar, Kimbly observaba el cielo teñirse en tonos carmesíes y un súbito sonido le hizo helar la sangre. Sentado a su lado, el coronel Frank Archer tomó entre sus manos la bolsa en la que llevaban el cráneo de Greed. La abrió e introdujo su mano para sacar de su interior un trozo de hueso. El cráneo se había partido al medio.

Frente a la ventana, el rostro de Kimbly se reflejaba, blanco y dorado. Sus ojos se cerraron, para dejar resbalar una única y solitaria lágrima.

_**«Perdóname... Greed...»**_

"Betrayal"

- OWARI -

* * *

"Fullmetal Alchemist" © Arakawa Hiromu, 1999

"Betrayal" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
